Falco
Falco (in Japanese: ファルコ, Faruko) is a supporting antagonist later supporting protagonist in Fist of the North Star. He was voiced by Hideyuki Tanaka in the anime. History Falco serves the Celestial Emperor loyally and is a master of Gento Koken. Upon learning that Jakoh was using him, he was ordered to kill either Lin so Lui could be the Tentei. Instead of doing the deed, he smuggles Lin to the home of a couple. Years after, Falco's village was attacked by Ken-Oh. As Raoh was gripping Jakoh, Falco went out to confront the Hokuto Shinken warrior. To save his village from slaughter, Falco severed his right leg and is warned by Raoh to kill Jakoh before he became trouble. As Falco was about to do so, he is warned that Falco's mother also raised Jakoh. When Falco's mother died, he took the Celestial Emperor hostage along with his wife, Myu. He also killed the elder of Mamiya's village for making a monument to the fallan Hokuto and Nanto fighters. Around the time of the Hokuto Army's war, Falco fights with two Nanto Seiken users, Buzz and Gill Harn, masters of Nanto Soyo Ken. After a brutal fight, Falco emerged victorious with Buzz trying to kill him with a mortar shell, but Falco's soldiers sacrifice themselves to save their master. When Shoki mutinied against Jakoh, Falco put him in a false state of death and sent him out through the canal hoping he will escape unharmed, but Sheeno spears Shoki to death. Before heading out to fight Kenshiro, Falco advises his young servant Saya to detonate a bomb that will blow up the capital and kill Lui and Jakoh should he be killed in battle with Kenshiro. Upon confronting Kenshiro, he begins using the Ten Sho Bu then fires the Hakuka Dan, but Ken parries it. After being rendered shirtless, Falco is surprised to see Rin grown up, then fires the Sho no Rin at his enemy. Kenshiro is blown back but survives. He hits a power point on his own leg to make his fight with Falco even. Falco then bombards Kenshiro with a series of one legged kicks, then the Hokuto Shinken master stabs his chest. Falco recovers and gains some strength by stabbing his own chest. As Kenshiro is holding back, he knows something is stopping Falco. Jakoh then attempts to kill both fighters with arrows, but Falco's men sacrifice themselves yet again. Kenshiro feels that Falco shouldn't be executed by Jakoh. In order to redeem himself, Falco closes in on Jakoh, then fries his cells as vengeance for all the torment Jakoh had laid on the Celestial Empire. Falco is then relieved to see Lui freed. He then heads out across the sea to the island of Asura where Lin was being taken. He finds Jask dead and fights off a Shura, but is assaulted by the Nameless Asura. Seeing Kenshiro at almost even odds with the Asura, the Hokuto Shinken user hits the Sekkatsuko on Falco to give him extra strength but a short lifespan. After a grueling fight, Falco kills the Nameless Asura with the Oko Setsuzan. Before dying, he learns that Myuu had given birth to one who will continue the Gento Koken tradition. Navigation Category:Fist of the North Star Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male